This invention relates to a process for the preparation of N- and S-1,2-ethylenically unsaturated organic compounds. The compounds prepared by the process of this invention are useful in the preparation of polymeric compositions, for example, plastic polymeric compositions.
It is often desirable to impart to polymeric compositions certain specific properties. This is done by incorporating into the poltmeric composition a monomer which has or imparts such properties to the polymeric composition. In polymeric compositions which are prepared by polymerizing compounds with 1,2-ethylenically unsaturated moieties, it is desirable to have compounds with the desired properties which contain 1,2-ethylenically unsaturated moieties.
Many processes which prepare compounds substituted with 1,2-ethylenically unsaturated moieties result in low yields, undesirable by-products, for instance salt by-products and by-products which are deleterious to the environment, or involve complicated synthesis schemes. What is needed in the art is a process for substituting nitrogen- and sulfur-containing compounds with 1,2-ethylenically unsaturated moieties on the nitrogen and sulfur atoms, in which good yields are achieved and which do not result in the preparation of undesirable by-products.